


In Character

by Valeria2067



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is dreading the costume party Mycroft insists they attend with young Hamish. John helps put things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Character

  
“It’s foolishness, John.  I don’t see the point of wasting his time.”

John sighed. “It’s fun, Sherlock. That’s something children have now and again.  And as the costume party is being hosted by YOUR family, I don’t see how we could miss it.”

Sherlock paced over to the fireplace, pulled the knife out of the stack of letters, then slammed it back down. He ruffled one hand through his dark hair.  “Fitting for Hallowe’en, at least.  There are very few things more horrifying than a family event with  mother and Mycroft.”

He looked up at John and offered a weak smile.

“Look, I’ll take care of Hal’s costume and mine.  You just show up in something appropriate.”

“A monster?  Some would call that redundant, in my case.” Sherlock’s eyes lost focus as painful memories resurfaced for a moment.

John put a hand on his shoulder. “How about a hero, then?  You’re already that to Hal. And to me.”

Sherlock covered John’s hand with his own.

**

“Five minutes, Sherlock!” John called from the sitting room.  “The car will be waiting.”

Sherlock appeared, swathed in his long, wool coat.  He stopped short and stared at Hamish.

“John, what have you done?”

John couldn’t stop the devilish grin that spread across his face. “Well, now.  Hal asked me to help him find a costume that would…. What was the phrase, Hal?”

Hamish’s four-year-old voice chimed in, “Scare Father!”

“That’s right.  So we had a long think, and this was what we came up with.”  He bent down and spoke conspiratorially to his son, “I think it worked, don’t you?”

Hamish smiled and twirled his child-sized grey umbrella. His wavy, dark locks had been slicked back, and he had on a dapper,  grey,  three-piece suit.

Sherlock studied his son, then turned to John.  “And you?”

John held his arms out at his sides and let the tape bearing the words _Crime Scene-Do Not Cross_  hang down.   He had evidence bags – some with what appeared to be tufts of hair or bits of cloth- attached to his shoulders and chest at random intervals.  Several official-looking forms peeked out of his trouser pockets.  “I’m a crime scene.”

Sherlock huffed. “Several crimes, at least.”

“So much for letting you investigate me, later.” John murmured.

“Well, then. Shall we?” Sherlock indicated the way to the door.

Hamish didn’t move. “Father? What’s your costume? Daddy said you would be a hero.”

“Indeed I am, Hamish.  Would you like to see?”  Sherlock removed his scarf and slipped off the long, dark coat.

He was wearing his usual fine trousers and fitted grey shirt, but instead of a suit jacket he wore a white lab coat –slightly short for him- that had the name Dr. John H. Watson, MD embroidered at the pocket.  He wore an ID badge bearing the name Dr. John H. Watson, and he had a stethoscope hung round his neck.  John looked closely and saw the faint outline of his own Army dog tags underneath the tight-fitting  shirt.  Sherlock took an otoscope out of his pocket, leaned down to his son, and shone the light in Hamish’s ear.  Hamish giggled.

John’s mouth fell open. He looked up and met Sherlock’s smiling, verdigris eyes.

“You said hero, John.  There is no better example I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Though I wrote this BEFORE I ever read the amazing Wordstrings series, I feel compelled to point out that John's costume can be seen as a nod to that great work (and no doubt I'd seen the phrase "you look like a crime scene" around Tumblr).


End file.
